muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
South Park
South Park is an animated series on Comedy Central aimed at mature audiences. Set in Colorado, the series revolves around four boys: Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh and Kenny McCormick. Muppet Mentions *'Season 2, Episode 4: Ike's Wee Wee' :Ike Broflovski (Kyle's 2 year-old brother) frequently utters "Cookie Monster" amid his various nonsensical burbling. *'Season 3, Episode 2: "Spontaneous Combustion"' :Cartman has been crucified on a Christian cross as part of the boys' adaptation of the biblical event. As Cartman calls for help, Officer Barbrady walks by going "Noo-ne-noo-ne-noo" like the The Typewriter. He notices Cartman on the cross, and observes "T ... T is for turtle." *'Season 4, Episode 7: "Chef Goes Nanners"' :The town is debating about changing their flag. In one scene, Ned and Jimbo try to blend in at a KKK meeting, where the members are playing "Who's Got the Silliest Thing On Under Their Robe?" One of the members has a Big Bird outfit under his robe. *'Season 4, Episode 9: "Do the Handicapped Go to Hell?"' :After Ike finishes reading Cannery Row by John Steinbeck, he shouts, "Cookie Monster"! *'Season 8, Episode 14: "Woodland Critter Christmas"' :In the commentary for the episode, show creators Matt Stone and Trey Parker mention Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas as a part of their childhood. *'Season 9, Episode 3: "Wing"' :At Sylvester Stallone's son's wedding (and during the end credits), Chinese singer Wing sings the song "Sing". *'Season 10, Episode 7: "Tsst"' :Having disciplinary trouble with her son, Cartman's mother seeks the help of a number of nanny reality shows. Going through the roster of nannies from Nanny 911, the last nanny shown is "Nanny Skexis", a reference to The Dark Crystal. She whimpers in the same way Chamberlain does. *'Season 10, Episode 11: "Hell on Earth 2006"' :At Satan's party, one of his demonic henchmen wears an Elmo costume with the words "Tickle Me" on the stomach, a reference to the popular Tickle Me Elmo doll. *'Season 11, Episodes 10-12: The "Imaginationland" Trilogy' :The boys travel to Imaginationland, where all of humanity's made-up beings live. After an attack on the cartoon characters, a caricature of Boober Fraggle can be seen injured on the ground as Butters chases after the dragon who flies the other boys to safety. In the second part of the "Imaginationland" trilogy, a Skeksis was among the band of evil characters. In the third part, Oscar the Grouch is among the characters participating in the final battle of good and evil. *'Season 14, Episode 14: "Crème Fraiche"' :A poster in the school cafeteria features a (turquoise) character that bears a striking resemblance to Animal, with the lettering "GO WILD!" above the drummer. *'Season 17, Episode 7: "Black Friday"' :A new doll is advertised: the "Stop Touching Me Elmo" doll, which satirizes the scandal that caused Kevin Clash to resign from Sesame Street. *'Season 22, Episode 8: "Buddha Box"' :A musical sequence, "PC Babies," spoofs the opening intro to the 2018 version of Muppet Babies. *'Season 23, Episode 7: "Board Girls"' :The regular intro was replaced by a "PC Babies" intro, using the same song from the last season, spoofing the 2018 Muppet Babies. Connections * Richard Belzer voiced Loogie in "The Tooth Fairy's Tats 2000" * Mary Kay Bergman voiced various characters * Elton John voiced himself in "Chef Aid" * Jay Leno voiced Kitty in "Cartman's Mom is a Dirty Slut" and himself in "City on the Edge of Forever" * Cheech Marin voiced Carlos Ramirez in "Cherokee Hair Tampons" * Mona Marshall voiced various characters * Ozzy Osbourne voiced himself in "Chef Aid" * Peter Serafinowicz voiced Darth Chef in "The Return Of Chef" * Henry Winkler voiced the Big Scary Monster in "City on the Edge of Forever (Flashbacks)" Notes * A series of advertisements for new episodes in 2005 parodied the Number Three Ball Film insert. * The DVD release The Cult of Cartman includes Cookie Monster's guest appearance on The Colbert Report as a bonus feature.TV Shows on DVD article * Eric Cartman ranked number nineteen on Bravo's list of the 100 Greatest TV Characters. Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV Mentions